


A Young Secret (Rewritten)

by Time2dancecpj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, there's more characters but they're not introduced yet, this is a re-write of A Young Secret, this is a version that I will most likely finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: Six years after leaving, Marinette returns home to Paris for one month to visit her parents and brings along Emma, her 5 year old daughter. Now, the struggle is keeping Emma's father from finding out that he is, well, her father. And to make matters worse, Akumas have returned! How will Marinette keep this secret, protect her daughter, save Paris, and revive a lost love? -Note: this story may be rewritten, but it is still my own work. Please ask me if you would like to post either this version or the first on any other platform.





	A Young Secret (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Young Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381910) by [Time2dancecpj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj). 



> Rewriting A Young Secret in hopes of actually finishing it this time. Updates at least once a week.

It was a night neither of them could forget. It started off as their regular type of meeting and evolved into a night neither one would trade for the world. 

The 18 year olds met up for their patrol that night, a quick run around Paris to make sure everyone was in bright spirits. Of course, tonight held more meaning than a simple patrol. Tonight also marked the third year anniversary for the couple, and Chat had a sweet surprise for his Purrincess. 

Upon the sight of his partner in the distance, Chat Noir smiled brightly and jumped across the rooftops to where his Ladybug waited. “My Lady!” he called.

Ladybug smiled kindly as a light blush hid behind her red mask. Even after three years of laughter and love, a simple nickname still gave her butterflies. “Evening, Chaton,” she said, holding her arms out for his embrace.

Chat gently scooped her up and twirled her around as her hands fastened behind his neck. He peppered her cheeks with kisses. “Happy third, Bugaboo,” the hero whispered.

Ladybug giggled at the kisses. She laughed, “you too, Chat.” She laid against him, sighing in content. She could imagine being anywhere else at this moment, nor would she want to be.

Chat Noir gave her one last kiss to her temple. “I have a special evening planned.”

“Oh?” she whispered.

The leather covered blond began jumping around Paris, holding onto his Lady as he quickly sped through their patrol. “Yep. Close your eyes.”

The heroine giggled and closed her eyes. She felt the wind fly through her pigtails as they traveled. After a few blissful moments, she felt Chat land softly.

“You can open your eyes now, Purrincess,” Chat Noir whispered and set her down on her feet.

Ladybug smiled and opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight before her. Chat had taken her to his room, but the couch was pushed aside. In its place was a table that held up a romantic looking dinner, complete with a few presents sitting in the center. She felt tears prick her eyes. She couldn’t believe he would do something as sweet as this for her. She was truly head-over-heels for this man.

“Oh, Adrien,” she sighed happily and faced him. “Tikki, spots off.” Tikki flew out of the girls earrings to revel the lovely sight. Marinette was wearing a knee length black dress with green cat paws scattered across her skirt, clearly crafted by her small hands.

“Plagg, claws in.” When the transformation dropped, Adrien was wearing a black tux with a red tie and pocket scarf, not quite crafted by himself. Plagg flew off with Tikki to the kitchen to find some treats, leaving the love bugs alone. “Do you like it, Purrincess?” he asked and set his hands on her waist.

Mari smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders. “I love it. Thank you, Kitty.” The bluenette kissed him softly.

Adrien kissed back, pulling her close. After a few moments, the couple parted lips. Adrien held out Marinette’s chair as she sat down. He pushed her closer to the table before taking his own seat across from her. “To another three,” Adrien toasted, lifting his glass.

Marinette giggled and raised hers as well. “To another three and many more.”

After a wonderful meal and the sharing of gifts, the duo went to Adrien’s bed, cuddling. Marinette placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you,” she whispered.

Adrien smiled and cupped her cheek, kissing her yet again. “I love you too.”

Marinette giggled and kissed him again, a strong feeling of need swimming through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. _Tonight_ , she thought to herself, _will definitely be one to remember_.

After their fun, Adrien held his girl against his chest, kissing her neck softly. Marinette smiled and snuggled into his body for warmth, her heart filled with happiness and, what felt like, true love.

“I love you so much, Marinette,” Adrien whispered, pulling back and curling his body around hers.

Marinette sighed, “I love you too, Adrien. I’m glad I have this to remember.”

The blond frowned and looked at her. “What do you mean?”

She took in a shaky breath. “My parents…they’re sending me away…to America to study fashion. I had no say in it,” she said and began crying. “I know it’s what I always dreamed, but you wont be there. I don’t think I would be able to do it without you. I tried my best to get out of it, but there was no way. I’m sorry, Adrien.”

Adrien felt tears well up in his own eyes. “No don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. When…when are you leaving?”

Marinette whimpered out a small “tomorrow.” She looked up at him. “I’m scared about what will happen to us.”

Adrien kissed her head. “Don’t be scared about something as silly as that, My Lady. You know that no matter what happens, we will be okay. I love you and only you, Marinette.”

Mari sniffed. “I love you too, Adrien. I’m still scared. We’ll only be able to send letters. Maman and Papa can’t pay that much. It’s already so expensive to live in America.” Her parents wouldn’t have enough money to upgrade her phone since it would be such a long distance. 

Adrien looked into her blue eyes. “I’ll take what I can get. Now, wake up, Mama.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow and shook her head. “What? Adrien, are you okay?”

The blond smiled. “Wake up, Mama. We’re here. Mama!”

Marinette gasped and opened her eyes. She looked around and let out a breath of relief. She was just replaying the memory. Mari felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down, smiling at her happy little face.

“Mama! We’re here!” Emma, Marinette’s 5 year old daughter, giggled while looking out the plane window. “We’re in France!”  
Mari laughed and stood up, grabbing their luggage from the overhead bin. “Yep! You’re gonna see where Mama grew up and see Grandma and Grandpa in real life! Not just in pictures,” she said. Marinette held out her hand.

Emma jumped off the seat and placed her small hand in the palm of her mothers. She grabbed her tiny bag and skipped beside Marinette. Emma was almost an exact replica of her mother. She had dark blue hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, freckles danced across the bridge of her nose and swam under her eyes. And her smile was as bright and full of happiness as the old heroines once was. The only difference was Emma’s eyes. They were a lovely shade of emerald green.

Just like his.

The young girl nodded. “And Daddy? Will we see him?”

Marinette tensed at the question. She had never told Emma who her father was since she never told her father that there was an Emma. After a few weeks of living in America, before Marinette discovered she was pregnant, she discovered that she couldn’t send letters to Adrien. All the ones she had previously sent came back to her with a “RETURN TO SENDER” stamp on the front in bright, bold, red letters.

The young adult planned not to tell him about his daughter. Since she and Emma have to go back to New York in a month, it would be heartbreaking to tear apart the father and daughter bond. Therefore, Mari thought it best to hide the truth. Even though Tikki had disagreed. 

“I’m not sure, sweetie,” Marinette kissed the top of Emma’s head. She walked to baggage claim and grabbed their bigger suitcases. She rolled them as Emma skipped next to her.

Once they stepped foot out of the airport, Marinette took in a deep breath. She laughed as her daughter copied her actions. “Do you wanna walk or take a taxi, Em?”

Emma thought for a moment before bursting into a wide smile. “Ladybug!”

Mari sighed. “Really? Now? I’m not sure I’ll be able to carry everything,” she explained. On late nights when Emma had trouble falling asleep, Marinette would transform into Ladybug and jump across New York, trying to relax her daughter. It worked most of the time. Most being the key word. Never the less, Ladybug had grown popular in the bustling town, even without her Chat Noir.

Emma nodded and jumped up and down. “You can do it, Mama! Now! Now! Now!” she laughed.

The ex-heroine giggled and looked around to find a spot for them to transform without being seen. She lead them over behind the wall of the building before letting Tikki out of her purse.

“Tikki!” Emma exclaimed, clapping her hands.

The kwami laughed and sat on Emma’s shoulder. “Hi, Emma!” Tikki gave Emma a tiny kiss on her cheek.

“Tikki, Emma wants Ladybug to take us home.” Tikki nodded. Mari smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear for easy access to her earrings. “Tikki! Spots on!” Marinette swore she would never get tired of that simple sentence. Every time she said it, her bright smile plastered onto her face. Ladybug brought her so much joy and now, to be able to share her with her daughter, Ladybug meant the world to her.

After a quick transformation, Ladybug was jumping across the rooftops of Paris to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. She could feel Emma’s soft giggles on her back. Gripping onto the luggage, she flipped and spun for her little girl, letting out her own giggles as Emma squealed in delight.

Ladybug smiled as she saw people point her out, even a few yelling, “wasn’t Ladybug dead?” She never thought about what would happen if Ladybug disappeared. Apparently, Ladybug disappearing means she died. Well, okay then.

Finally, after 6 long years away, Marinette was back home with a new miraculous of her own holding onto her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
